


Innocence Maintained

by Lethendralis86, midnightprelude



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood, Collaboration, F/M, Fanart, Fenris and Hawke's beautiful daughter, Fluff, Gen, When the stars align and a writer and artist aggressively collaborate, so fluffy i could die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethendralis86/pseuds/Lethendralis86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/pseuds/midnightprelude
Summary: After the Chantry explosion in Kirkwall in 9:37 Dragon, there was nothing left for Eris Hawke and Fenris in the Free Marches. Hounded by templars and Chantry officials looking for answers, the couple fled to Ferelden where they hoped to begin a life well-removed from strife for their unborn daughter.Passing the subsequent years in relative peace, the young Ariadna Hawke has begun to show signs of inheriting from both her parents the drive to protect those she loves.---Vignettes describing the young life of Ariadna Hawke





	1. To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> A glorious stroke of madness, it could be called nothing else, led me to write a little story based upon Lethendralis's gorgeous painting of her Hawke family and her OC descriptions. Nearly screaming with anxiety, I sent it off to her, not knowing what she would think. We'd spoken before, but not extensively. I don't think either of us knew what we were in for.
> 
> A few thousand words and strokes of digital art later, we give to you the first taste of what we've lovingly dubbed the Ariverse, which is essentially anything and everything revolving around our beloved Ariadna Hawke, her parents, and their extended family.
> 
> This was the beginning of our friendship and we are delighted to share its first steps with the online world.
> 
> Eris and Ariadna are pure Lethendralis, as is the beautiful accompanying artwork. Words are MP's, such as they are.
> 
> Chronology? Plot? Overrated. We're here for the fluff of FENHAWKE BABIES. <3

Fenris had originally planned to look around for herbs and spices. Eris had sent him on a mission to increase their stocks. He had found a patch of elfroot and some embrium. Eventually, the shade underneath a willow had become too tempting and in short order he found himself on the ground, leaning his silver hair upon its trunk. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he unclasped his sheath from his back, resting his greatsword in the shadows adjacent to him. Stretching his legs before him, he removed his cloak, using it as a pillow to create a barrier between his head and the hard wood beneath. He had not realized how tired he was. He allowed his eyelids to close heavily, sighing at the moment of peace.

_ I am far too old to be getting this little sleep _. 

He chuckled. He did not, in fact, actually know how old he was. His body had barely begun to register signs of aging. Smile lines were just beginning to show near his eyes, which he attributed to entirely too much time with Eris. The woman had changed him, slowly at first, and then incredibly rapidly. It had taken time, but his friendship with her had eventually blossomed into something more. He had never entirely thought he had deserved her kindness, but she gave it so freely. Not just to him. She loved everyone she met and would often drag the whole lot of them along to fight to the death for a friend she had met the day before.

_ I should be grateful, given how that was precisely how we met. _

Eris Hawke was exactly the balm his soul had needed. He had never had the opportunity to trust another person before meeting her. He was running, searching, hiding, killing. Friendless, he had loved no one before Eris. At least had no memory of it, which was as close to not having it to make no difference. She pulled him along on his adventures and soon he became intrinsically woven into the family she had created—Varric with his unending japes, Isabella with her incessant flirting, Merrill with her wide eyes, Aveline with her stern glanced, Anders with his righteous anger. He found himself loving them all in turn, even when they could not be more different from himself. 

Eris found a group of random, dissimilar strangers and from them built a home. Such was her nature.

He was the luckiest of all of them—she had chosen to make a slightly different home with him. They had moved further south than he had ever found himself prior, into the wilds of Ferelden. Nearly back to the home she had fled before their meeting. 

They had decided to create a home for themselves, away from Kirkwall. They could not stay—not with Hawke’s unfortunate involvement in Anders’s plot to start the rebellion. They were too well-known in the Marches. The marks on his skin made him an easy target for captors and Hawke’s face was plastered across the cities. No, Ferelden was safer. Even with the rebellion boiling over into the surrounding areas. He was no stranger to fighting for what was his. But now, he had other people to consider.

The thought had barely registered before he was accosted by something small landing on his stomach.

“Papa! I found you!”

He started, reaching across for his sword, pushing it out of her reach.

Yes, he had others to consider now. Eris could handle herself in a fight. She wasn’t his true weakness. 

_ This little one is. _

He scooped up Ariadna Hawke into his arms, nuzzling her chubby cheeks against his own. She was nearly four years old and more trouble than she had a right to be. Always sneaking off and nearly giving her mother a heart attack. It was a daily occurrence in the Hawke house. 

“Sweetling, were you not supposed to be learning your letters with your mother?”

The girl laughed, her cheeks rosy and smile easy. She had known nothing but love and it showed in her every movement.

“Maman had fallen asleep against the book and I haven’t been outside _ all day. _ And I didn’t know where you were! Were you playing a game?”  
He laughed at her, kissing her head. “Yes, and that game was supposed to be finding some peace and quiet.”

She held her pudgy little hands together, grinning. “Oh, we can look together! I love finding things.”

He sighed. He could not fault her for her curiosity. She was the direct descendant of Eris Hawke, after all. Her mother couldn’t sleep if she was in the middle of reading something particularly interesting and would stay up all night trying to reach the end. He ran his hand through his hair thinking of her. 

Ariadna had already moved from his lap and was pulling his sword from the sheath.

He grabbed it from her before she could cut herself. His voice was uncharacteristically stern with her. “Ari, what have we said about that? Are you supposed to touch my sword?”

The girl looked suddenly ashamed, her eyes suddenly growing interested in the leaves coating the ground. 

“Ari… I did ask you a question…”

She sighed, huffing. “I know, papa. I just want to be able to protect you.”

He laughed at the thought of his tiny child brandishing his sword against intruders. She was less than a third of its size at her current height. “Ariadna, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what maman said…”

His ears twitched, cocking his head in surprise. “What exactly did your mother say?”

She frowned, shuffling back to his lap. “I heard her talking to Uncle Varric… I did not hear what he said, but maman said something about Templars and… magisshions?”

He laughed. “Probably ‘magisters’, sweet.”

“Magisters. Yes, she said that between the Templars and the magisters, we would have trouble keeping you safe.”

He frowned. He had not thought that anyone from Tevinter would still be looking for him. Nor had he realized that the fighting was getting so close to them. He was surprised that Eris had not told him immediately. Though, she may have been waiting for the opportune time. 

“Ari, perhaps it _ is _time that you learn to protect yourself. Though, let’s not start with my sword. I’ll have something made for you that’s a bit more to your size.”

She giggled, pulling his hair. “Are you going to tell maman? She won’t be happy about it.”

He laughed. “You wouldn’t be able to keep it from her for longer than a minute, I believe. We can tell her. She’ll understand. And I’ll teach you to carry your own blade.” He grabbed her hand, which had been wandering back towards his sword. “Ari! Not mine! That has not changed.”

The little girl sighed, cuddling up to his shoulder, resting her soft brown hair against his neck. He held her there, sighing. 

_ Yes, I am the luckiest of our companions. _

He held his daughter to his chest and they both enjoyed the summer breeze blowing through the willow branches together, eventually drifting off into an easy sleep.


	2. A Little Light Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minimal (read: no) editing, because I'm too delirious to read this right now, but still enough a fool to post it.

Fenris was  _ tired _ . Eris had dragged him to all of the Inquisition meetings that day, thinking that they would be of use, as the topic of discussion was to be Tevinter and what to do about the rampant use of blood magic and the question of elven slavery. As the resident expert on the latter topic, his presence was requested by the Inquisitor herself. 

It had been as he expected, her advisors and inner circle spent the entire day arguing about the intricacies of Tevene politics and economics. Even the Inquisitor had nodded off briefly and rumor was her thirst for knowledge could rival Eris’s. 

His wife had needed to nudge him multiple times throughout the course of the entire endeavor.  _ She  _ never seemed to have problems staying awake, thoroughly enraptured by the conversation. He wasn’t sure how she managed it.

When they finally slipped off home, he nearly slumped on the couch, convinced that the trek to their shared bedroom would be just too much effort. Eris gave him a disapproving look that said  _ if you sit down here, you’ll never make it up again.  _ He sighed. He had wanted to see their daughter anyway. Varric was supposed to be babysitting and he was  _ slightly  _ concerned that Ariadna could have convinced him that she absolutely  _ needed  _ to adopt a Mabari. She had that effect on people, and Uncle Varric was an incredible pushover.

He was surprised to see candlelight pouring from the crack underneath his daughter’s door. Carefully, Eris creaked it open, eager to see what was inside.

It was impossible to silence his laughter at the scene that unraveled before him. His four-year-old was sitting up, Varric’s glasses on her tiny nose, reading what looked like a paperback novel. The dwarf lay next to her, on top of the blankets. Fenris hadn’t seen him immediately, as he was completely  _ covered  _ in stuffed animals. The man looked as though an explosion couldn’t wake him. 

Ariadna looked up at them, smiling conspiratorially, and pressed a tiny finger to her lips. 

_ She’s impossible. _

“Ariadna, shouldn’t you be asleep?” He whispered, so as not to awaken her sleeping caretaker.

“Uncle Varric  _ was  _ reading to me, but he seemed so sleepy. I thought he could use a nap, but I wanted to finish the story myself.”

He shared a glance with his wife. 

_ Maker, they are so similar.  _

Eris smiled. “Okay, love. There’s nothing quite like late night reading. See you tomorrow, sweetling. Try not to wake poor Varric.”

He was not as easily convinced. He crossed the room and took the other side next to his previous child. She glanced at Varric before snuggling up to her father.

“Papa, would  _ you  _ like to read to me?”

He laughed, softly. “No, I think that’s best saved for your mother and Varric. I can’t read very quickly, sweet. I’d only slow you down. What do you even have, anyway?”

Even he recognized the title.  _ The Tale of the Champion.  _ He blanched. “Ariadna, that’s not really for children.”

She huffed. “I’m not a child anymore, papa! I’m nearly five! And you’re in here! And maman, and Uncle Varric, and… I like it.”

When she looked up at him, he swore, all concern melted away. 

_ The world is harsh. I suppose she may as well learn that now. Not that she’ll understand much of it anyway. Though… she very well might. _

“Papa, what’s ‘shit’ mean?”

He glared at Varric.

“Uncle Varric says ‘oh, shit’ almost constantly in the book, but I’ve never heard you say that.”

He colored, considering. “Um… It means something bad is about to happen. But don’t let your mother hear that phrase. That can be a you and me only term.”

The little girl laughed. “Another one? Why can’t we tell maman?”

He shook his head, grinning. “Just… let’s not.”

He leaned his head on her pillow and she turned to him. 

“Would you like me to read the story to you, Papa?”

He looked at her, unable to suppress his grin. In truth, he had never heard Varric’s telling before. “Yes, my love. I would like that very much.”

“Okay! I’ll start again. Don’t tell maman. She won’t like it if I keep you up!”

He nodded. “Never.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariadna Hawke will be the death of me.


	3. Steel Against Steel

“Forms, Ari! If you want to get any better, you’re going to need to stop swinging that thing around before you’re ready!”

The girl giggled and Fenris found himself shaking his head. “But I _ am _ready, Papa! Look at this!”

Ariadna Hawke jutted her wooden practice sword before her before spinning around in a pirouette, sword arm fully extended. She spun twice, then three times, before she began to lose her footing.

He smiled as he saw a slender woman approach his daughter, her strong arms catching the child before she could fall.

Ariadna looked around, then up, and then _ melted _. They happened to be graced by the presence of one Aryll Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, Vanquisher of Rifts, Hero of Thedas, Inquisitor to the Andastrian Chantry, and High Chancellor of the fledgling country of Arlathan.

“Aunt Ary!” she squealed, before launching herself fully into the elven woman’s arms, sword forgotten in the grass.

Fenris laughed. “I didn’t know you were visiting, Aryll. We would have cleaned a bit more had we known you would be calling on us.”

Aryll Lavellan raised her eyebrows, a wry smile upon her lips. “Eris told me of _ your _living conditions in Kirkwall before the two of you…” She chuckled. “I believe the words she used were ‘abysmal, rodent-infested death trap’. And you’ve nothing to fear—I’ve already seen the state of your home. It’s immaculate."

He cocked his head. “You’ve already been to see Eris?”

She nodded. “We had tea and everything. Solas is here as well. He, of course, did not partake. He’s helping with dinner—you know how he is. Damned particular. I _ told _him he couldn’t complain unless he endeavored to help. So there he is.”

Aryll pulled Ariadna up into her arms, lifting the girl as she nuzzled against her shoulder. “I’ve missed you, little one. You grow fiercer by the day.”

Ariadna pulled a stray curl loose from Aryll’s long braid, laughing. “Papa’s teaching me to fight.”

He laughed, shaking his head again. “I’m _ trying _, Ari. If you weren’t so distractible it would be quite a bit easier.”

The girl pouted, lip jutting out, her chubby cheeks pursed. “I’m a warrior, Papa. You’ll see. I’m just like _ Aunt Ary. _ ” She looked up at the woman holding her. “Tell him, Ary. I’m going to be the _ best _warrior and then I’ll fight with you to keep him and maman safe.”

She laughed, kissing Ariadna upon her head. “You’re right, da’len. You and I will strive to do the impossible and keep your parents out of trouble.” She grinned at Fenris, winking. “Though they always seem to find it, despite my best efforts.” She squeezed his daughter before setting her back on her feet, mussing her tangled brown locks.

Ariadna wrapped her arms around Aryll’s right leg, leaning against it. Aryll lifted it, bringing the girl along with her, laughing. “It seems I’ve gained a new appendage. An unfathomably adorable one.”

_ Nothing makes Aryll smile like Ariadna. _

He moved to extricate his daughter from Aryll’s legs, pulling the child close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Ariadna squealed and squirmed, trying to get back to her de facto aunt, but he held her tighter, squeezing her and peppering her cheeks with kisses, before lifting her up and flipping her upside down. Ariadna’s hair stood straight up and the girl _ crossed her arms at her chest _ , looking at him like _ he _was the petulant child.

Aryll laughed. “What are we do to with a silly girl with more interest in causing mischief than learning swordplay?”

Fenris met her eyes, raising his eyebrows, a wry grin crossing his face. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.”

Aryll unsheathed her blade, running a hand across it, placing a barrier on the surface. She raised her hand, his own sword shimmering. He could no longer touch the steel itself—protected by her magic.

“Let us dance, then, wolf.”

He grinned, his glimmering blade in hand. “Oh, do you think to put me off with that comment? The years may have tempered my anger, but don’t think I’ll forget that little ‘wolf’ bit, Ary. You _ will _regret it, I imagine, soon enough.” He ran a hand across his sword, sliding smoothly across the barrier. “Best of three touches has it, then.” He sat Arianda down on the grass. “Stay here, sweetling. Don’t move a muscle or it’ll be off to bed with you without dessert.”

Her eyes grew as large as saucers as she nodded, hands clasped together.

Fenris widened his stance, eyes locked on Aryll as she circled him. She was no match for his raw power, but he’d seen her move before. She was _ dreadfully _ fast. Without using his markings, she was certainly the quicker of the two of them. She could dance around her enemies, filling them with holes before they had a chance to respond in kind, before they had even _ realized _her intent. She was dangerous, it was true.

But so was he.

Her sword arm seemed lazy, but he knew it to be an act. Before he would be able to cross the distance between them, she’d have it up at his throat. No, he would need to be smart to take her down. She was a brilliant fighter, but she was not without her weaknesses.

She held her sword in her right hand, bringing to her ear in a graceful arc. She raised her eyebrows. “No nonsense, Fen. No magic. No lyrium. This is a purely physical fight.”

He grinned. “My thoughts exactly.”

He breathed.

She spun, cloak billowing behind her, and suddenly her blade was before him. He brought his own up to meet it, sparks flying as the barriers crossed. He held her there for a moment, before pushing her backwards, stepping quickly to regain her footing.

She laughed. “And I thought you’d be out of practice.”

He shrugged. “I’ve nothing but time here. I’m surprised _ you _aren’t, what with running a country.”

“Oh, I make time for hobbies,” she replied, moving to his left flank.

“Then let us stop speaking.” He turned to face her. “And press steel to steel.”

She laughed. “Gladly.”

It was his turn to go on the offensive, feinting at her left side while thrusting his blade at her right side. It was still slow, after she’d lost her hand. That would be his opening.

She caught his motive a second before he struck, turning ever so slightly out of his reach. He frowned, readying for her counterattack.

It came furiously. While he was watching her sword arm, her leg tensed ever so slightly. She swung it around, colliding with his knees and knocking him off his feet. She placed her blade at his neck.

“One.”

Ariadna screeched, laughter ringing like the steel had just moments before.

Aryll extended a hand. Swallowing his pride, he took it, allowing her to help pull him up. He brushed off the grass and dirt, readying himself.

_ She may have gotten a hit in, but it will be her last. _

Before she could readjust her body, he had his blade just above her heart. With the tip, he flicked away the wolf’s jaw pendant she wore at her neck. “I believe we’re even, then.”

She smiled, pressing a hand to the charm. She brought her blade up again, laughing, turning to his daughter. “Ari, never underestimate your opponent, _ especially _when you’ve just bested him. Pride will always lead to folly.”

_ I agree, wholeheartedly. _

Aryll’s eyes were on him, still containing a trace of laughter laced with determination. She stood, lightly on her toes, ready to pounce. He’d not give her the chance.

He brought his sword over his head, exposing his abdomen. Seeing the opening, she swung toward him, nearly taking her second point. At the last moment, he turned aside, spinning and hitting her squarely in the side with his blade.

She sighed. “Perhaps I am out of practice, Fen.”

She released the barriers from their swords, resheathing her blade at her side. “See Ari, if you listen to your father, soon you’ll be able to best me as well. But you must _ listen _ . Not just do whatever silliness you see fit. _ Listen _, ‘ma’da’ean. Can you do that?”

The girl nodded, her jaw still dropped.

“Close your mouth, sweetling. This may be the first time you’ve seen a fight, but I can promise you it will not be the last.” Aryll scooped up Ariadna into her arms, the child staring up at her.

“Come along then, Fenris. We should’ve given them enough time by now.”

He followed the two back to his house, shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

“The meal looks wonderful, Eris. Completely flawless, as always.”

She smiled, shaking her head, shrugging. “I wish I could take full credit.” She gestured to Solas. “It was _ his _recipe. I just followed it to the best of my abilities. We had to substitute some of his more… exotic ingredients.”

The elven mage laughed. “They weren’t always exotic, if you’ll believe it. Back in the time of Elvhenan…”

Aryll shook her head. “Solas, we aren’t in need of a history lesson.” Fenris noted that while her words said one thing, her face practically begged him to continue. Solas must have picked up on the truth of her feelings as well and he happily continued.

Fenris tuned him out after a few minutes.

He had not always had a positive relationship with the other man. Dorian, of all people, had been the one to divulge the truth of his involvement with Aryll to Fenris, one drunken night in the magister’s Tevinter home.

He had stood immediately from the table, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. In an instant, he was out the door and up the stairs to Solas’s study, kicking in the door. Dorian followed closely on his heels. Fenris stared down the elven mage, thinking of how _ sweet _it would be to see the smug man’s blood against his blade. He drew his longsword, pointing it directly at Solas, who stood stone-faced and silent.

It was only a hastily cast barrier that kept him from cleaving Solas in two.

He had settled for yelling instead.

“Had I known what you had done earlier, I would have ended you the moment we met,” he spat. “She _ trusted you _ , you callous _ bastard _ . Dorian told me everything. And if I’m to side with _ him _, you must understand how backwards everything must be. Eris had the sense to keep this from me, but I rather wish she hadn’t.”

Solas did not move, his face inscrutable. “It was a mistake. One I have lain awake countless nights, wishing I could take back.”

“You could have told her _ something _ instead of just leaving.” Dorian said, uncharacteristically softly. “You could have told her _ anything _ . You didn’t see what you did to her. You didn’t stay up with her, night after night, when she would wake up from her nightmares, crying your name in her sleep. I didn’t think she could be broken so, but you _ proved us all wrong _. She hid it the best she could, which was damned poor.”

Solas sat down at his desk, head in his hands. “Thank you. I deserve your scorn. But I must contest your assertion that I did not know. I saw her, in dreaming. I forced myself from her, wanting nothing more than to hold her.”

Fenris shook his head frowning. “That is _ far _ worse. How could you do such a thing _ knowing _?”

When Solas’s eyes met his, his expression was pained, frown deepened by the shadows of the flickering candlelight. “I thought every alternative worse. The pain of one man and one woman seemed infinitesimal against the weight of suffering from the world.”

“If you think that way, you’ll never find happiness,” Dorian said, dropping the barrier as Fenris sheathed his blade.

Solas nodded. “I know. She found a way to cut through it all to show me. And I finally realized that even unbridled success would mean nothing to me if she were not there to share it with me. And then I further realized that her love made it impossible for me to do what I thought was needed. I relented then, surrendering myself entirely. She has taken it upon herself to forgive me for my folly, though I fear I will never be able to do the same for myself.”

Fenris sighed, shaking his head. “Fine. I won’t kill you tonight.”

Solas didn’t seem to express any relief at the notion.

“But if you _ ever _manage to hurt her again, I will have you know that nothing, no magic in this world or any other, will be able to stay my blade.”

Eris cleared her throat, looking directly at him. Fenris colored, pulled out of his reverie. “I’m sorry, did I miss something?”

She shook her head. “You’re hopeless, Fen. I just asked how training went.”

Ariadna giggled, answering before he could. “He doesn’t want to tell you that Aunt Ary knocked him to the ground.”

He shot a look at Aryll, who simply shrugged, looking at Ariadna professorially. “He _ did _beat me in the end, though Ari. Never oversell your own prowess. You’re less likely to make a fool of yourself in the end.”

Ariadna’s eyes widened, looking up at the older woman.

Fenris found himself chuckling at the scene.

_ Ari hangs on her every word like it’s the only thing that gives her sustenance. I fear for the world should they ever choose to take it on, together. There are few things that could withstand such a convergence of personalities. _

He looked at Aryll Lavellan, smiling and laughing at his daughter. She seemed a different person when Ari was in the room. He had loved the woman like a little sister for so long and it was hard to see the changes that leadership had forced upon her. She smiled less freely, spoke less often.

_ Ari’s good for her. She tempers her sadness, makes her remember that she’s a person still, not just a symbol. _

_ I’ll need to take care of them both. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryll Lavellan is my addition to this little romp.  
Big brother Fen is all for my beloved Lethendralis. 
> 
> Dareth shiral, friends.  
-MP


	4. Like a Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter deals with the aftereffects of miscarriage and pregnancy loss.  
I will summarize the chapter in the notes of the next chapter once it's posted if you'd like to sit this one out. :)

It was some time before dawn when Eris Hawke heard the clattering of pans in her kitchen. She quickly set her book on the end table, making sure to mark her place, before jumping up from bed and cradling a small ball of frost in her hand.

_ They will not take my family from me. _

She threw open the door to her bedroom and practically leapt into the hallway. She passed her daughter’s room and breathed a sigh of relief to see the girl was sound asleep, no sign of the intruder accosting her.

She crept across her own home, avoiding the loose boards in the flooring that she knew would alert the interloper to her presence. She readied her spell as she rounded the corner to the kitchen, throwing it at the intruder.

A crackling green light filled the room and her ice magic, which should have frozen them in place, bounced harmlessly off a hasty barrier.

Aryll Lavellan was sitting at her table with a teapot, sipping from her cup and not meeting her eyes.

“You could have  _ warned  _ me, you know, Ary. When I said that you were always welcome here, I did think you would  _ at least  _ give me a few moments notice.” Eris paused when she noticed Aryll didn’t so much as smile.

“Ary, what’s wrong? What are you doing here? It’s hardly morning.” She dragged the chair from the side opposite Aryll and pulled it right next to her friend, sitting down.

Aryll’s head fell into her hands and her body shook with sobs.

_ Maker’s breath… What in the world…? _

“I lost it, Eris.” She said between fits of crying. “That’s three now. I’m beginning to believe that I’ve done something to anger the gods or…”

Eris put a hand on her back, rubbing her gently. It looked as though Aryll had ridden here from Skyhold in her bedclothes. She would’ve taken the eluvian from the city, but it seemed she had forgotten to change.

_ Or had simply stopped caring. This was so unlike her… _

“Ary,” she whispered. “You’re going to need to tell me what happened. Speak slowly.” She took Aryll’s chin in hers, gently turning her face to look in her eyes. They were red, her face splotched from crying. “Can you do that for me?”

Aryll nodded. “I can try.”

“That’s all I ask. Now tell me, what brings you here, up before the sun?”

Aryll sighed. “I told you a few years ago that Solas and I… We’ve been wanting to try and have a child.”

Eris’s breath caught in her throat.

_ Three, she said. Maker… She can’t mean… _

“Every time, he can tell before I can. ‘Brimming with magic,’ he says, with that ridiculous grin. ‘They light up the room like a beacon’. And of course they would, they’re his children after all.” Her laugh was pained. “Three times my womb quickened and we were positively  _ floating _ . He would come to me in the morning, a knowing grin on his face, and wrap his arms around me, tears falling against my shoulder. Each time it seemed the entire world had opened up for us.” She wiped a tear from her face.

“When we lost the first one, I felt a pain and I saw the light go out of his eyes. He looked at me and I hadn’t really registered what had happened, but he  _ knew.  _ He knew immediately. Wordlessly, he held me, and I was  _ so confused _ . It took him nearly an hour of us sitting there, me having no idea, before he could find the words.

“And when he did, I finally knew true sorrow.”

Eris stared, unsure what to say. “I… had no idea. Why did you not tell me of this?”

“If he couldn’t find the words, however could I?” Aryll turned away. “I never knew what to say.”

“It wouldn’t have needed to be perfect. I could have tried to help, Ary. You shouldn’t keep these things to yourself. It will eat you alive if you let it.”

She nodded. “I know. This is why I’m here.”

“What happened Aryll?”

“Anders had said… And it caused me to hope against reason. He said that the first six weeks are the most dangerous. I was over three months along. It had been long enough that I was going to start  _ telling people _ . And then last night, I bled. And I knew.

“Solas was still sleeping when I fled. I couldn’t be there when he awoke. He would know then and… I can’t bear to see that look again. Like he bears the weight of the entire world. I would give anything to save him that sorrow.”

Eris felt her own eyes begin to water. “Aryll, you can’t just leave him like that. You need to tell him. He deserves to know.”

“I…” Her head landed firmly against the table. “I can’t, Eris. I can’t tell him.  _ Not again _ .”

She heard a shuffling along the floorboards and looked up to see Ariadna holding a stuffed nug and rubbing her tiny fists against her eyes.

“Ariadna, you should be sleeping.”

Ariadna Hawke looked at her mother, confused. “I heard talking and…” The girl saw the elven woman crying on the table. “Aunt Ary?”

She tottered over to them, putting a hand on Aryll’s leg, patting it. “Aunt Ary, what’s wrong?”

The woman wailed in response.

Ariadna wasted no time. In an instant she had wormed her way onto Aryll’s lap, somehow finding a position to sit.

“Ariadna, please, it’s not the time.” Eris said.

Ariadna put a finger to her lips, shushing her, just as she and Fenris did to her on occasion when it was time for bed and Ariadna was more interested in chatting.

“Why are you crying Aunt Ary? Did you fall down? Or did you lose a toy?” She poked the woman’s head and Aryll reluctantly sat back up, looking at the child. “Papa helped me make a slingshot the other day. We spent the whole day shooting at empty bottles. But I forgot to put it away and left it on the couch and he sat on it and broke it and that made me cry too. Did someone sit on  _ your  _ slingshot, Ary? I can help you make a new one! Papa showed me how and we just need a few good sticks and a band… We took it from maman’s drawers. She won’t mind.” She looked at her mother. “Oh, wait Papa said not to tell you about that!” She giggled, taking Aryll’s hand.

“Come on, Ary! We can make a new slingshot and shoot some bottles when it gets light outside. Papa would like that. He’d be proud and say ‘Ari you’re such a big girl what will I do with you’ and then give me a hug.”

When Aryll didn’t respond, Ariadna continued. “Do you need a hug, Ary?”

Aryll nodded, tears still falling.

Ariadna stood on the table between Aryll’s legs and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. She patted her back. “There, there. Papa likes to say ‘suffering cleanses the heart’ and then laughs and says something about an ‘idiot used to say that’ and maman looks at him like he’s in trouble.”

Eris rolled her eyes remembering that precise moment and the precise look she had given Fenris at that comment.

Aryll laughed, wiping away another tear. She pulled Ariadna closer, the girl standing on her toes to kiss Aryll’s forehead before sitting back on her lap.

Eris smiled at the exchange. “Ary, I can’t even begin to imagine what you must be going through. But I want you to know that whatever happens,  _ and I mean whatever _ , you already have a family. Right here. And all over Thedas, truth be told. Fenris and I are always going to be your family, my love.”

Ariadna looked up at Aryll smiling. “Don’t forget me, maman. I’m Ary’s too.”

Aryll looked like she was going to burst into tears again, but Ariadna held up a single finger to her lips.

“Shh, Ary. It will be okay. We can make a slingshot together whenever you’re ready. We don’t need to now.”

Aryll buried her face in Ariadna’s brown locks, body shaking.

“That’s right, Ariadna. We’re just one big family here. We always will be. Would you like to help me make breakfast? And then I think we’ll need to bring Ary back to Uncle Solas… I’ll need to speak with him about something.”

Ariadna clapped, grinning wickedly. “Oh, that’s wonderful! You talk to him and Ary and I can make slingshots with Papa. It’ll be great fun.”

She saw Aryll laugh, and for the first time that morning, it seemed like her pain was lighter, even if only slightly.

She left the two of them together, holding each other, Ariadna speaking on some nonsense and busied herself making food.

_ Those two will always belong to each other. I cannot see a world where they are apart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas, Aryll. Say hi to Lethendralis and [Midnight](https://midnightprelude.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! We love talking to people.


	5. An Insatiable Thirst

“How’ve you been, Eris? Sorry I’ve been away… So much demands my attention these days.”

_ That’s an understatement. A country, a continent, and more besides. That woman is never happy unless she’s got at least a thousand things to do. _

Eris Hawke laughed, shaking her head. “Truthfully? It’s been a bit of a challenge.”

Aryll Lavellan tilted her head, examining her friend curiously. “Do tell.”

“Oh!” Eris started, laughing. “Nothing like that! It’s just… Fen and I… Well… We haven’t had any time _ alone _since Ariadna could walk, the silly child. Always popping in at the most inopportune times.”

Aryll giggled. “You can’t be serious. It’s been that long for you?”

Eris sighed, sipping her tea. The two women sat in Eris’s kitchen, as they tried to do as often as possible. Aryll had _ indeed _become more busy of late—she was trying to work through a major trade negotiation with Nevarra and had been away more than not. Out of range of her massive eluvian network, the High Chancellor had been unable to drop in to see her friend in months. 

“It’s been _ so _long. After you get busy enough though, you begin to stop noticing, to stop even thinking about it. I’m sure you’ve had the experience before—the rest of life drives all thoughts of intimacy of that sort from your mind.”

Aryll laughed. “I need to stop you there, because I must admit that I do _ not _know of what you speak.”

Eris started, staring at Aryll. “What do you mean?”

The elven woman laughed. “I was referring to the fact that I never spend an evening alone.”

“What?! You and Solas are as often apart as you and I are! It’s not like either of you have a surplus of free time.”

Aryll winked. _ Winked. _“We have the good fortune that we need not be awake to enjoy each other’s company.”

Eris groaned. “You’re _ truly insufferable, _you know that?”

“Oh, you’ve made it surprisingly clear, my friend.”

Eris sighed. “At least one of us is being satisfied. Did I tell you how this all came about? It’s ridiculous, really.”

“You did not.” Aryll raised her eyebrows, curiously bidding her to continue.

“Oh, so a few days ago Fen came up behind me and gave me a kiss, saying that he was going to grab some more firewood as we’ve run through our stock and it’s likely to get cold soon. Wouldn’t want to be chopping wood in the snow.”

“Hmm…” Aryll laughed. “I think I can see where this is going.”

Eris shrugged. “Anyway, I was busying myself with drying some herbs and cataloging them, making sure we have all of the proper stocks of everything when I happened to glance out the window and…” She giggled. “It’s almost that I had forgotten how good he looks. It sounds foolish, but with a child, especially one as _ active _as Ari… sometimes these things just begin to slip your mind.

“You see, it was a bit of a warmer day, and he had decided to take his shirt off and I saw him there, shirtless, and swinging an axe…” She shuddered, a pleasant little shiver running down her spine. 

Aryll burst into laughter, unable to contain herself. “Eris, you realize you’re retelling the plot of every romance novel of questionable literary value, don’t you?”

Eris groaned. “Maker, don’t I know. It’s embarrassing. I went outside and called to him, to get his attention. He turned to me, confused, worried. But then I took his hand, to try and lead him off… somewhere. I wasn’t really sure. I eventually settled on a nice patch of grass out of sight of the cottage and… I started undressing him the rest of the way.” 

Aryll raised her eyebrows. “Well, it sounds like you…”

Eris shook her head. “It would seem so, wouldn’t it? Not a minute after I’d stripped off his breeches, Ariadna came along, whistling. She saw us there and my face must have turned scarlet. And she looked up at me and asked…” Eris shook her head again, stifling a laugh. “‘Maman, where did Papa put his pants? You’re supposed to wear clothing outside!’”

“Well, you could always wait until she falls asleep.” Aryll added, hopefully.

Sighing, Eris continued. “We _ tried, _Aryll. That very night, in fact. Fenris was…” She pointed to her lips, winking. “And I suppose I was a bit too loud. And in comes Ariadna, asking if there was a monster in the house. And then she asked where her Papa was, because he was laying under the sheets, trying not to move.”

“Fenedhis, Eris. You need an intervention.”

“Tell me about it. And that’s… We were showering together and Ariadna came in the bathroom looking for some toy she thought she’d left. He had me pressed up against the wall and we nearly… but…”

“Let me guess, it spoiled the mood a touch?”

Eris nodded. “We never get a moment alone.”

“Have you spoken with her?”

“_ I tried _ . _ Fenris tried _ . I sat her down and told her that sometimes we needed a moment _ alone, _just her father and I, and she cried and said she would miss us if we left. And I tried to explain that we weren’t going anywhere, we just needed some time by ourselves. And then she pouted and asked if she was still my favorite baby girl. And I just gave up.”

Aryll’s brow creased before breaking into a grin. “You know, it’s past time that I took Ari into the city. She’s of an age now, she should visit Arlathan. Besides, several of our friends have asked about her. You shouldn’t keep the girl off in the middle of nowhere forever. She’ll grow too wild that way, Eris. And you’ll grow mad if you can’t make love to your husband. What do you say? Two weeks? A month? Would that be enough for now?”

Eris stiffened. “Aryll… I couldn’t… I don’t want to be parted from her for so long.” 

_ I’ve never been parted from her for so long… Not since she has been born. _

Aryll laughed. “Suit yourself… I should go ask Fen to chop some more wood and we can see what you think…”

“Fine! You win. A month, but I’ll come for the last bit.”

_ Oh dear, I hope she doesn’t let Solas babysit. He doesn’t seem like the kind who would be great with children. And besides, if he tries to teach her magic, Fen will absolutely lose it. _

“Ariadna!” Aryll called. 

Dutifully, the girl responded, carrying a toy dragon in her pudgy hands. “Ary? Hello!”

“We’ll need to pack your bags, ‘ma’da’isenatha! You’re coming with me to Arlathan. Do you want to ride on the front of my horse?”

The girl looked at her mother and back at Aryll, her grin growing wider by the second. 

“Really? I can go with Ary, maman? You won’t worry about be getting into trouble?”

Eris laughed. “Aryll will watch you. And you’ll get into just as much trouble here as you will anywhere else. Now run off and tell your father and tell him that he has no choice in the matter. And that I love him.”

Aryll followed her off to help Ariadna pack her belongings and to make sure the message was properly conveyed to Fenris. 

She winked at Eris when she passed her. “Have fun, love. I’ll see you once you’ve finished scratching that particular itch and not a moment sooner. Many itches, preferably.”

“Take care of her, Ary. She’s the most important thing in my life.”

Aryll laughed. “She may very well be the most important in mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this little gem was provided by the absolutely phenomenal [Lethendralis](https://lethendralis-paints.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for sharing your babies with me, as always.  
Go throw flowers in her face! <3  
Up soon, Solas babysitting and adventures in Arlathan. :)  
Dareth shiral,  
-MP


	6. Bartering

“Uncle Solas! Aunt Ary says you’re to watch me today!”

Solas looked up from his book, frowning. “I’m sorry, she said what?”

Ariadna was the picture of cherubic perfection, the fingers of her hands laced together in front of her.

_ Of course she did. As if I wasn’t busy enough as it is… _

“Oof!” Ariadna had jumped atop him and was trying to move his hands out of the way so she could see what he was reading.

“I don’t understand the letters. What are these scribbles? I can write better than this.” Ariadna laughed, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes.

He shook his head. 

_ Ugh, she’s a treasure. _

He pointed to the letters in the book. “This is written in the language of Ancient Elvhenan, Ari. Do you know what that means?”

She nodded, giggling. “It means you’re old and you read old things too!”

He sighed, laughing. “Yes, I suppose that’s the truth of it. You may have noticed that your father, Aryll, and I look a bit different from your mother.”

She crossed her arms at her chest. “I  _ know  _ what elves are, Uncle Solas. I’m not a  _ child. _ ”

_ If she’s this petulant, I can’t imagine what her mother was like at this age. _

He nodded. “Of course, I was just explaining in a bit more detail. You’re a quick girl, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “Maman and Papa say I’m twice too smart for my own good.”

“Oh, is that so, then? I think you’re just as smart as you need be.” He laughed. “You might make the best scholar of us all, in time.”

She shook her head. “I’m not a scholar. I’m a warrior, like Ary and Papa. And you didn’t tell me what you were reading, just that it’s old.”

He shook his head, laughing again. “It’s an ancient text that talks about the intricacies of barrier magic and their different uses in the Fade. Do you know what the Fade is?”

“Yes, Papa says it’s dangerous, Maman says it’s useful, and Ary says you both go there sometimes. She said you dream there.”

“The Fade is frightening to some people and it  _ can  _ be dangerous, but so can our world. If one knows what to expect and how to counter it, and is strong enough of will, then there is little to fear. It’s the source of magic in this world. Your mother, Ary, and I all draw from it.”

“Does Papa too? He can do some of the same things.”

Solas shook his head. “No… Your father is special. He was hurt… And when they hurt him they gave him power. They tried to use him as a weapon against his will, but he escaped. He is a brave man. Perhaps the strongest I have met in all of my travels.”

She nodded. “I know! We were walking once and he fought a  _ bear _ ! He wasn’t even scared! He told me to hide in the bushes and he used his sword. He looked like he was sad to kill it, though.”

“I’m sure Fenris has fought his fair share of bears, da’len.”

“What does that mean?” she asked, poking his nose.

“Hmm?”

“The word you said? Ary says it too sometimes.”

Realization dawning on him, he smiled. “Oh yes, you wouldn’t have anyone to teach you elvish would you? Da’len is just a word to use for someone smaller or younger.”

“And what do I call someone old like you?”

He snorted. “The correct term would be ha’ren. But you needn’t keep calling me old!”

“Are you not, then?”

He laughed. “I suppose you’re right. I  _ am  _ old. And tired. And you’re making me more so.” He winked.

“Solas!” She clapped her hands together, chirping. “Could you teach me magic too?”

He was startled by the thought. “Magic? Can your mother not conjure you anything you’d need? Or I can, you need only ask.”

“No, no, no!” She pouted. “I don’t want  _ you  _ to do magic for me! I want to do it myself! Aunt Ary said that you were able to teach  _ her _ to use some magic, even though she didn’t think she could either. Can you teach me like Ary?”

He shook his head. “Ariadna, even if I thought this was a good idea, which I  _ do not,  _ your father would  _ never  _ approve.”

She laughed. “Papa always has me keeping secrets from maman! This can be our secret. You teach me to do magic and I won’t tell anyone. Well, I’ll tell Ary. She’ll want to know if she’s to teach me to be a warrior like her.”

“No, Ariadna. Absolutely not. Why would you even want to learn?”

_ He couldn’t imagine any child  _ not  _ wanting to learn to use magic, in truth, but would not encourage her.  _

“Because… I want to conjure a puppy!”

He grinned, raising his eyebrows. “Could we not just buy you a puppy?”

“No, I’d like to conjure other things too! And make lightning. And heal people.”

_ Oh dear, Ariadna with battle magic is probably the most frightening thought I’ve ever entertained.  _

“I’m sorry Ari. I know you’re a clever girl. I can teach you other things if you like, but your father would never forgive me if I taught you magic. And I think he is finally starting to tolerate me.”

She crossed her arms again. “Well then, I’m just going to need to tickle you until you promise to teach me!” She wriggled against him, her fingers at the ready.

“No, Ari, don’t. That’s silly.”

It was too late, she was already all over him, her fingers trying to make him squirm. She found the spot quickly, right under his arms was particularly sensitive. He started laughing heavily and didn’t notice that she had slid off of his lap in the meantime.

When he finally came to his senses, she was holding his staff, looking mischievous.

“I’m going to take your staff and  _ hide it _ . Then you’ll need to teach me or you won’t be able to use magic any more.”

He laughed. “Nice try, Ariadna. I can cast just as well without my staff. But I do like it, so if you don’t mind.”

She was resolute, standing there holding his staff against her chest as though it were the last thing in the world.

He sighed.

“Fine. You win. We’ll ask your father though, first. Perhaps time has softened him, but he used to like to hit people who made him angry. I’d prefer to avoid that if possible.”

She seemed satisfied and offered his staff back to him, grinning wickedly.

“Can you tell me a story? Ary says you know so many. I like the ones with battles and heroes and dragons and fun things like that!”

He nodded. “I think I’ve a story for you then. You see, it started immediately after the founding of Arlathan… The  _ old  _ one, mind you...”

As Ariadna nuzzled against his chest, he found himself sighing. 

_ This girl gets away with everything.  _

He smiled. 

_ I love her for it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's been a while! I have quite a few Ariadna chapters on the backlog already written, so I'll try to edit and post them all soon!  
Dareth shiral and salvum itineribus from Lethendralis and I.


	7. Her Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is chronology? This is a flashback to immediately before Fenris and Eris Hawke meet Aryll, when Ariadna is an infant.

It seemed as though the sun would never rise again, but inexorably the night marched forward, light growing and dew collecting on leaves. A messenger had come to visit them in the night. Nobody would send them a courier, not here, not unless there was some dire need.

_ And that there was. Hawke isn’t just troubled with the problems of men any longer, but with the sundering of the heavens themselves. _

Fenris shouldn’t have been surprised at Varric’s letter. He had seen the breach. It was hard to miss, after all. They had been lucky to avoid demons thus far, but the rumors had approached them as secluded in the Hinterlands as they were. 

_ And of course Varric would find himself in the middle of the madness. He has a nose for it after all. Though I had  _ made  _ him promise to not involve Hawke. She has suffered enough as it is.  _

He tried to suppress his anger towards the dwarf. It appeared as though the world truly was ending, if that swirling green hole was any indication.

They had heard a knock and Eris Hawke had rolled over.

“Your turn,” she had mumbled, almost incomprehensibly. 

Neither of them had been sleeping much, not with their new baby. Eris, in particular, was almost delirious most of the time from lack of rest.

_ Ariadna. Our miracle. She’s almost enough to make me believe in a higher power, if I didn’t know what it took to get her. Sebastian would be proud. _

Amazingly, the noise at the door had not woken the babe. He pulled a light robe around his shoulders, tying it at the waist, and padded silently through the hallways. The floorboards were cool. It was somewhere near midnight, by his calculations.

He opened the door, staring at the messenger, who stared back at him in return. A soft glow from his lyrium markings cast the stranger in shadows, his features deepening.

“Letter for Mistress Hawke, ser,” he said, softly. “From Master Tethras.”

The man reached into his knapsack and pulled out a sheet of folded parchment, stamped with Varric’s iconography: a crossbow loaded with a quill. 

He nodded to the man, searching the table by the door for a few coins to offer for his trouble. He offered him tea, but the man frowned. “It’d be best if I head back to Skyhold. They’ve no shortage of work for me to do, what with the rebuilding and all.”

Fenris closed the door, frowning, letter in hand. He knew that the words were for Hawke’s eyes, but he could scarcely help himself. Hawke was… so tired. And if Varric needed something… 

He broke the wax seal, turning the letter over. 

_ Eris,  _

_ I’ve delayed this letter as long as possible, but we’re growing desperate. We need allies. If you haven’t noticed, there’s a massive hole in the sky spitting out demons. I’ve joined a group that’s trying to stop it (and don’t go rolling your eyes at me, it was Seeker Pentaghast’s fault).  _

_ The Wardens have disappeared. The Orlesians are ignoring us. The Chantry fears what we represent. We’ve sided with the mages, angering the Templars and the common people both. _

_ We need a miracle, Hawke, now more than ever. And I remember you having a penchant for those. _

_ Skyhold, they call it. A castle in the clouds. Should you wish to join us here, I will send a caravan for you. I await your response. _

_ We cannot allow your daughter to grow up in a world that’s falling apart. _

_ Be safe, my old friend. _

_ -V _

He sat the letter on the table, his heart rate quickening. He knew that this would happen eventually. They would seek her out and draw her back into the madness.

And she would go, willingly. 

Unthinking, he grabbed his sword from the mantle, strapping it to his back. He threw the front door open, stepping out into the night air. 

His walk was almost meditative. The only thoughts that crossed his mind were on how difficult it would be to say goodbye to her. He wore only his breeches and a thin ribbon at his wrist, blowing in the wind, his robe discarded on the floor of the kitchen. There was a bite to the air, but it was not entirely unpleasant. It suited his mood: sharp and bitter.

Eventually he clambered atop a great hill. For a time he sat alone, staring at that breach in the sky.

_ We are all so small, all of us. What can mere mortals do against reality itself being torn? _

After a time, he stood, unclasping his blade and holding it before him. He fell into a trance, running through exercise after exercise, until sweat beaded on his forehead and ran in rivulets down his back. 

The hours passed in silence. He felt no desire to return, choosing solitude over seeing her eyes, filled with terror and need, both. 

_ She would go to them. And I will be left behind, where I cannot protect her. _

He remembered her body, less than a year ago, when she was nearly rent in two by the child she carried. The mess of scars on her stomach from previous duels had been pulled against her growing belly. He had kissed it, nightly, speaking softly to their child in Tevene, words that he did not remember being spoken to him.

_ I will give this one the world and all it’s tiny pleasures.  _

Eris would laugh and say that he was smitten sight-unseen and would wonder what he would do if their child was unfathomably hideous. 

And in turn, he would laugh, assuring her that there was no possibility that a child born to them would be anything less than immaculate. 

She would agree with him wholeheartedly.

He remembered what their mutual desire to start a family had done to her afterwards. Her injuries made the birth particularly challenging. Varric had resorted to summoning  _ Anders _ to try and save her. There was so much blood.

He blanched thinking about it, swinging his blade all the harder.

Dusk was giving way to dawn and he still had no answers. 

_ How can I tell her goodbye? Words… There are no words for this.  _

He studied her favor, running the ribbon through his fingers, which he still wore through the passing of years. 

A voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Fenris!” She panted audibly. “There you are! I’ve spent the last hour looking all over for you! You never came back to bed last night.” 

Eris Hawke clutched a swaddled Ariadna to her chest, the letter in her other hand.

“I needed some air.”

“Air? You were gone all night! And I found this!” She looked at him sternly. “Does this have something to do with your sudden disappearance?”

He frowned, nodding. “I did not want to tell you. I knew you would want to leave.”

She stared at him. “Of course. Varric wrote to us after all. But we need to make preparations. There’s so much we’ll need to bring…” She looked past him considering. “Do you think they’ll have a bassinet in this Skyhold place?”

“I’m sorry… What?” he said, his eyes widening. “A bassinet? You don’t mean to take Ariadna with you...do you?”

_ To lose them both… _

“If my arms were free, I would have my hands on my hips, fixing you a particularly stern glare. Of  _ course _ , we’re bringing Ariadna. What, would you have me leave her here in our home by herself?”

“What? I thought…”

She laughed. “You thought that I would entrust the raising of our child to you? You’d spoil her rotten before I’d even made it out of the door. No, Fen. We are a family. We go together, to the end of the world, if we must.”

He sighed, feeling as though a weight had slid from his shoulders. He moved to embrace her, tucking his head against her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re all sweaty! You’re going to muss my new robes.”

He laughed. “And I know that you do not have a care for your clothing, given the number of times you’ve set them on fire.”

“You’re right.” She kissed his forehead. “But we should return. Packing and all that.”

He looked at her, strong and beautiful and fierce in the morning light. “I love you.”

Her smile widened. “And I you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is a tragic goober who always thinks the good things in his life are bound to end. Eris, luckily, isn't going anywhere without him.  
Love from Lethendralis and I.  
AS ALWAYS THE PHENOMENAL ARTWORK IS ALL [LETH](https://lethendralis-paints.tumblr.com). Go shower her in cookies. Whatever linguistic nonsense is mine.   
-MP


	8. The Harpist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are not mine, but are instead part of Joanna Newsom's lovely piece "Monkey and Bear", which I wanted to pay a tribute to through this little piece. She's an amazing lyricist and harpist with an ethereal quality of singing that I think suits Dragon Age really well. I rarely use modern lyrics or songs in my fics, but will make a rare exception for Aryll playing Joanna. <3

The first time Eris heard Aryll sing, she nearly forgot what it meant to breathe.

The five of them had settled in for the evening, each with a book or something else in hand. Eris, Fenris, and Ariadna had ridden to Skyhold in the morning. They had heard that a certain former Inquisitor would be in town. They tried not to miss an opportunity to see her when it presented itself. Their lodgings in Skyhold were more drafty, but  _ far  _ more roomy than anything they had at home, they needn’t cook or clean for themselves, and they were as likely as not to see loved ones that had been absent for some time. 

_ Yes, Skyhold is a home in and of itself. _

They had finished eating dinner and were speaking, simply enjoying each other’s company in a small alcove overlooking what had once been Solas’s only study. He now seemed to occupy a corner of every great castle in Thedas—such was his wife’s clout that it became high fashion to offer him a largely ceremonial position as a researcher of some sort in every court in the land. Her popularity greatly enhanced his own, by nature of being in her circle. He seemed satisfied with the outcome.

After the rest of them had contented themselves with chatting and had largely caught up on the newest gossip, Eris and Solas were the first to pull a book off of the shelves and sit back, the bindings crackling under their fingers. 

_ To read with friends… I so rarely get that luxury. _

Ariadna was less than satisfied.

She hopped off of the couch, where she had sat between her two parents, Fenris’s arm about her, and made her way towards her aunt. 

Aryll winked. 

“Not in the mood for reading, Ariadna?” She laughed, the sound like wine being poured into crystal. “I fear neither am I, if I’m being honest.”

She settled into Aryll’s lap, snuggling against her chest. Aryll kissed the girl’s head, mussing her hair with her nose. 

“Would you like to hear a story, Ari?”

Ariadna laughed, smiling. “How is that not like reading a book?”

“You’ve not heard her  _ tell  _ one yet, Ari. You should tell her yes.” Solas interjected, face still buried in his book. “It’s quite the spectacle.”

Ariadna looked at him, nodding, and turned back to Aryll. “Okay. Tell me a story, Aunt Ary.”

“You’ll need to get up for a moment, okay? I need to grab something from another chamber. It’ll just be a minute or two, and then I’ll be right back to tell you.”

Ariadna reluctantly stood up, repositioning herself on her father’s lap. Fenris didn’t seem to mind the change and seemed eager to stop trying to pretend to read. He busied himself tickling her and whispering secrets into her ear, more likely nonsense than not.

_ He’s an absolute fool for her. _

She laughed, lightly.  _ I suppose we all are, though. _

It was far longer than Aryll’s proclaimed “minute” when the elven woman returned, wheeling in a high harp that was at least two heads higher than her own.

Solas waved a hand and a chair from the corner moved itself towards the center of the room.

Aryll nodded towards him. “Ma serranas, vhenan.”

He smiled, still with his nose buried in his book.

Aryll sat, strumming the harp, adjusting the tuning pegs slightly here and there. When she was finally satisfied, Ariadna had again gotten up to see what her aunt was doing. Her tiny fingers moved to pluck the thickest strings, but she had trouble moving them. 

Aryll laughed, beckoning the girl forward and setting her on her lap so the girl could each the thin strings near the shoulder of the instrument. She ran her hand against them, the strings thrumming their highest notes, the sound resounding through the circular chamber.

“What’s this then, Aunt Ary?”

“It’s a harp, ma’da’ean. It’s used for making music. I can have one made for you if you like. Though perhaps we should limit your practicing to  _ outside  _ of your home.” 

Aryll cast a glance at Eris, who mouthed the words ‘thank you’.

“Here, Ari, I’ll play a tune for you. It’s a manner of telling a story. I’ll need you to go and sit back with your father. I think he’s missing you anyway.”

Fenris looked up suddenly, rubbing his nose and grinning. Ariadna listened and for once, did as she was told with no questioning. 

_ Such was her relationship with Aryll. _

When Aryll began to play in earnest, Eris had to keep her jaw from falling. 

_ She’s not just a casual player. She’s positively adept. I’ve never heard something so smooth.  _

And then, after testing out a few chords, she began to sing. 

Eris nearly felt her heart stop.

_ Down in the green hay _

_ Where monkey and bear usually lay _

_ They woke from a stable-boy's cry _

To her surprise, a scene emerged in front of them of a child, calling out, rushing about to try and gather up a herd of stampeding horses as they left their paddock. 

She glanced at Solas, noticing his left hand twirling, a small smile on his face. Ariadna was up immediately, trying to discern where the illusion was coming from. She looked around it, behind Aryll, and eventually decided to just sit down and take in the show.

_ Did you hear that, Bear? Said monkey _

_ We'll get out of here, fair and square _

_ They've left the gate open wide! _

Solas’s image was replaced with two characters: the aforementioned bear and monkey, beautifully anthropomorphic.

_ So _

_ My bride _

_ Here is my hand, where is your paw? _

_ Try and understand my plan, Ursala _

_ My heart is a furnace _

_ Full of love that's just, and earnest _

_ Now; you know that we must unlearn this _

_ Allegiance to a life of service _

_ And no longer answer to that heartless _

_ Hay-monger, nor be his accomplice _

_ (that charlatan, with artless hustling!) _

_ But; Ursala, we've got to eat something _

_ And earn our keep, while still within _

_ The borders of the land that man has girded _

_ (all double-bolted and tight-fisted!) _

_ Until we reach the open country _

_ A-steeped in milk and honey _

As the monkey spoke to his lover, it was clear that he hid something from her—the chords became more dissonant the longer he spoke. With the monkey’s rant, the music grew more furious and rambling. 

_ Will you keep your fancy clothes on, for me? _

_ Can you bear a little longer to wear that leash? _

_ My love, I swear by the air I breathe: _

_ Sooner or later, you'll bare your teeth _

_ But for now, just dance, darling _

_ C'mon, will you dance, my darling? _

Finally, the monkey would plead for his beloved to pull herself into service, with monkey carrying her leash as opposed to her former human masters. Solas expertly showed the scene with enough subtlety that the dark words would be lost on Ariadna, while being apparent to the adults.

_ Darling, there's a place for us _

_ Can we go, before I turn to dust? _

_ Oh my darling, there's a place for us _

_ Oh darling _

_ C'mon will you dance, my darling? _

_ Oh, the hills are groaning with excess _

_ Like a table ceaselessly being set _

_ Oh my darling, we will get there yet _

It seemed that the bear had her doubts about the situation, but her feelings were drowned in her trust for her lover. 

Aryll continued the song, playing deftly as the monkey’s deception and the bear’s eventual collapse became evident. She watched Solas’s face during the exchange. He had given up on his book, smiling at his wife as though she was the only one in the room. Despite the intracices of his illusions, he seemed to be hanging upon every single note of her harp and her voice as though losing them would tear him from the world itself.

With her last notes, she noticed that she’d nearly reached the edge of her seat. Aryll was a few inches from Solas’s imagery, her nose almost stuck in the magic. Even Fenris was enraptured.

Aryll looked up, smiling at them. 

“What did you think, Ari?”

“Does your harp make the pictures too?”

Solas laughed. “She writes the pictures, I just bring them to life. A little magic to go with that which Aryll creates naturally.”

Ariadna turned to her adopted aunt and uncle. “Then I must learn the harp  _ and  _ magic both.”

Fenris groaned. “No more mages in this family, Ari. We’re already riddled with them as it is.”

Eris nudged him laughing.

He pulled her into a kiss. “I can handle exactly the number we have and no more.”

Ariadna walked up to him, hands on her hips, sticking her finger out toward her father. 

“Papa, I  _ will  _ do magic like Uncle Solas and maman and Aunt Ary. And play the harp. And be a warrior.”

Fenris raised his hands in surrender, picking her up and planting a kiss on her head. “Yes, sweetling. You’ll be all of those things and more. I can’t wait to see them all, my love.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, dear friends! A cute, itty bitty chapter where I cheated just a bit with the length.   
I have been having some medical troubles that make it hard for me to focus on writing longer pieces such as this and for Imperium. I hope to be right as rain soon. <3  
Dareth shiral,   
MP


	9. Bed of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 100% Lethendralis's idea that I just went along for the ride with! :)

The sky was an ominous green when Varric Tethras knocked on the large wooden door.  _ Storm is rolling in, that’s for certain.  _ Nobody answered, despite the light of candles and the sound of harried voices emanating from the building. He jostled the handle and realized the door was unlocked. 

_ No reason to keep a security system this far from humanity. _

He was nearly overcome with the stench of blood as soon as he crossed the threshold of the small cottage nestled in the Hinterlands. It was a scent he knew well.

He threw his bags down in the corner unceremoniously. 

_ Now’s not the time for decorum, that’s for damn certain. _

The other voices in the house hadn’t noticed his arrival, so he followed them to where he knew they would be. A walk down a hallway which should have been quick seemed to stretch on for an eternity as he felt dread gather in his belly. Only hope held his despair at bay. Hope that he wasn’t too late. Hope that the help he had requested would arrive soon. He heard thunder outside and lightning lit the room, casting deep shadows across the walls. A storm was clearly on its way and was not likely to spare their small house.

Eris floated on a sea of blood, her once white feather down blanket had turned a dark maroon. Her eyes were closed and her face was stuck in a pained grimace. He saw Fenris standing by her bedside, brows furrowed in worry. Eris had his hand clutched in a pincer’s grip, just shy of breaking the bones in his fingers from the look of it. Fenris didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were only for her.

Merrill flitted around, trying to staunch the bleeding. She had a pile of bedsheets dampened and was switching between dabbing at Eris’s sweaty forehead and trying to stop the bleeding between her legs. 

Fenris was the first to register his presence. “Varric,” he said, softly, his body and his eyes not moving from Eris.

At that she opened her eyes, gritting her teeth through the pain. “Is it bad, then?”

Varric shook his head. “No, no, not so bad.”

She laughed weakly, turning to Fenris. “You see, I  _ told  _ you. I lost more blood fighting that stupid abomination, I’m sure of it. And you were so worried about me then that you didn’t even mind when I grabbed your…”

They all turned at the sound of the door to the bedroom opening again.

Fenris had dropped her hand and was grabbing the visitor in a fraction of a second. 

“You are  _ not welcome here _ , apostate,” he growled. “Not after what you did. Not after what you did to  _ her  _ of all people.”

Anders’s head hung low at the reminder of their previous meeting, his long hair dripping water onto the wooden planking. 

Varric tried to step between the two men, but Fenris had the mage too closely for him to interfere. Fenris was so rarely this outwardly angry; the change in disposition frightened him. Anders’s betrayal had shaken them all, but possibly Fenris the most. Towards the end, Anders had  _ changed  _ and whatever trust they had built was blown away like half of Kirkwall. 

Still… Varric had kept in contact with him, against his better judgement, and he ended up  _ not  _ regretting it. Anders had seemed better, less sick. 

Less sick than Eris was at the moment, anyhow.

“Easy, Broody, easy,” he said, arms outstretched. “He’s here at  _ my  _ invitation, so if there’s anyone you should strangle it should be me. I was worried that Merrill would need some help here.”

Merrill turned to them. “Oh! Thank you… Um… Yes. This has gotten a bit… Dicey, if I am to be quite honest.”

Anders’s eyes were soft and he raised his hands in a sign of surrender. “Fenris, please,” he croaked. “You can’t do this alone. And you’re not the only one who cares for her. For you both.”

Fenris let him go, his body seeming to deflate. He stepped out of Anders’s way, sighing. Fenris stayed in the corner, poised to move in case Anders did anything suspicious, but preferring to give him as much space as possible.

“Merrill, it seems like she hasn’t been contracting properly, am I correct? And her wounds from Kirkwall aren’t helping either.”

_ A nasty little gift she got from the Arishok for standing up for Isabela.  _

Eris’s stomach was a mess of old scars, some poorly healed, leaving angry red marks across her skin. Her bulging stomach had stretched them further, straining against the scar tissue. 

Merrill nodded. “I’ve done what I could for the bleeding, but it’s not stopping. I’ve needed an extra set of hands for the past few hours at least.” She smiled at him slightly. “Thank you for coming.”

He nodded, frowning. “We need to get her contractions going. Can you massage the outside of her uterus while I…” Anders closed his eyes and his hands began to glow softly. 

Fenris’s lyrium markings began to glow as well, from the other side of the room.

Eris chuckled lightly. “Look at these boys, glowing again like nothing at all has changed.” Her laugh turned into a grimace and then a moan. “FENRIS!” 

Her voice suddenly shrill, echoing through the small room. 

Before Varric could turn his head, the spot where Fenris had stood was left unoccupied and the elf was standing next to her again, clutching her hand in both of his. The glow of his markings had dulled.

“Merrill, please…” he said, pain seeping into his countenance like blood into the bedsheets. “What is he doing?”

Eris laughed suddenly, a haunting sound that startled them all, save for Anders. “I can feel him in there, rooting around.” She shivered, smiling faintly. “That’s the closest he’s ever gotten to getting in my pants…”

“Such wonderful timing you have, as usual.” Fenris rolled his eyes, bending down to kiss her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m having a  _ wonderful  _ time here.” She moaned. “I think the contractions… I definitely am feeling…” She screamed and grabbed Fenris’s fingers so tightly that he shouted as well. Anders was still unshakable, head bent, hands moving furiously.

Merrill looked up, a grim smile on her face. “I believe the bleeding… It has slowed.”

Fenris turned to her, eyes wide. “And the baby?”

Merrill’s smile widened. “She’s… quite dilated. It will be any moment now, I think.”

Anders sighed, leaning his head back. “The baby seems to be healthy, I do not sense anything wrong with it.” He sighed. “I don’t mean to be a bother, but would someone be willing to get me a glass of water? I don’t want to leave her just yet.”

Varric shrugged. “I’m not exactly useful in this situation. Sure, Blondie. Anyone else need anything?”

“I think there are some cookies as well.” Merrill added. “Maybe sandwiches?”

Fenris did not look up. His eyes were focused solely on Eris. Hers were closed, her face lined.

“Eris?” His voice was as soft as summer rain. “Can you hear me?”

She opened her eyes, smiling. “Those dulcet tones could lead me back from oblivion, Fen.”

“You frightened me.”

“I know.”

Varric could hear no more of their exchange as he left to grab refreshments. “Well… if that’s all, I guess I’ll go dust off my apron…”

_ Perhaps I shouldn’t have let those angry men alone in a room together, but I suppose it’s too late now. At least Fenris won’t do anything unless provoked and Anders is a bit distracted.  _

He busied himself making sandwiches and pouring glasses of water for everyone in the house including himself. Watching a baby be born was busy work even for the spectators.

He heard a rough knock at the door and moved to open it. 

Three sodden figures appeared, one holding an infant. He rushed them in, grabbing the nearest pieces of cloth that resembled towels and holding it out to them.

“We ran into this one at the Crossroads. Can you  _ please  _ tell her that a dagger is no fit gift for an  _ infant _ ?!” Aveline practically pushed Isabela through the door. Donnic held their baby, Claudien, shrugging. 

Isabela frowned, pulling out a nasty foot-long blade with a gemstone encrusted and gilded hilt. “It’s  _ Rivaini,”  _ the pirate said, as though it explained why a lethal weapon would be a suitable present for a child. “Are we late, by the way?”

Varric sighed. “No, not late. Merrill suggested that the baby would be coming soon enough. I was making sandwiches.”

Isabela laughed, wrapping her arms around him and drenching him in the process. “I thought you’d be elbows deep in…”

He rolled his eyes. “No, I’ll leave that to the mages.” He smiled. “And Fenris, of course, under different circumstances.”

Aveline groaned. “It’s so much easier to deal with you two when you’re not in a room together, you know that.”

“Don’t be unkind,” Donnic protested, cradling their son. “They’re just trying to lighten the mood, which in this house at this moment seems to be dour.” 

Varric laughed, grabbing a handful of vegetables to chop. “Something like that. Can you give me a hand? None of us will be much use in there and we might as well do  _ something  _ to pass the time.”

Isabela was nearly halfway out of the kitchen. 

“No!” Aveline shouted. “You are  _ not  _ to give Eris a blade while she’s in the  _ middle of giving birth _ .” She ran after Isabela, leaving Varric, Donnic, and the baby together in the kitchen.

Donnic had already pulled up a chair and was running his fingers lightly through Claudien’s flaming hair. He had taken after his mother in coloring, jawline, and sharp looks. The child already could have melted stone with its gaze. 

_ That kid is either going to be a menace or a hero. I’m not sure which and I’m not sure he’ll even know. _

Donnic didn’t seem interested in talking, so he prompted the conversation along.

“How’re things in Kirkwall?”

He sighed. “Recovering. Slowly. The rebuilding efforts are going well. They’re still out there looking for Anders.”

At that moment they heard a shout emanating from the bedroom.

“ _ What in the Maker’s name is HE doing here?!”  _

Varric heard a suspicious thud. 

“I should have you all  _ hanged  _ for harboring a fugitive! And  _ you _ ! I’d like to flog you myself!”

Varric shrugged. “I think that’s my cue.”

Aveline had Anders pressed up against the wall, his body the likely source of the earlier noise. He turned to Varric. “You didn’t happen to grab my water, did you?”

“Okay, Red, let’s let the man go, nice and easy.” He put a hand on Aveline’s back and spoke in soothing tones. 

_ Like children, they are, bickering like children when a woman is nearly bleeding out in front of them. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. They’ve always been this way. _

“Step down, Aveline. It isn’t right.” Fenris stood at Varric’s side. “He may very well have saved her.”

_ Now Fenris is defending him… This is a good sign, better than the reception he received earlier, at the very least.  _

“FENRIS, THE BABY!” Eris’s hands were tightly clutching the sheets. Merrill moved to her side, hand on her stomach. 

“Breathe. Remember to breathe.” Anders said, from his position on the wall.

They all turned to Eris, Aveline’s grip loosening on the mage. 

“Merrill is more than capable of delivering the baby at this point, but I would like to at least have use of my limbs in case I need to step in."

Aveline frowned. “Fine, but know that one good deed does not make up for the havoc you caused. The  _ lives  _ you destroyed.  _ The lives of everyone in this room _ , actually.”

Varric could have sworn that tears were beginning to pool in Anders’s eyes. “I know. I don’t regret many things, but I regret  _ that. _ That I couldn’t spare you all. I tried. I  _ tried _ .”

Aveline let him go, taking her place at Donnic’s side again. 

Anders began to slump, head in his hands, but Isabela stood by him, steadying him. It didn’t look as though he had been eating well and the amount of magic he used and the stress of seeing everyone again… Anders was shaking.

Varric found himself staring at the floor as opposed to between his friend’s legs. Fenris was back at Eris’s right side clutching her hand as though it was his only tether to the world, Isabela was lightly fingering her contraband dagger, and Aveline was massaging her knuckles. 

“Fenris, my back hurts, my body hurts, everything  _ hurts _ . Why’d you  _ do this to me?!”  _

He grimaced. “If I could take away the pain, I would.”

“You need to be able to feel the contractions to know when to push. Tell me when you feel the next one, please.” Anders’s voice was calm, a lighthouse in a storm, despite his body’s betrayal.

Merrill smiled at her. “You can do this! The baby is nearly here!”

“AGH, it’s starting again.” Eris said, wincing.

“You need to push, dear.” Merrill said softly. “Push, okay?”

“PUSH WHAT, HOW?!” She howled.

Fenris shrugged. “The baby? Out of your body?”

“WELL IF YOU’RE SO BRILLIANT, THEN WHY DON’T YOU DO IT YOURSELF, FENRIS?!” Eris howled. “No? Okay then. Then no more smart ass comments from you, thanks.”

Anders laughed, straightening. “Eris, it should feel like you need to… take a shit, actually. That’s how it should feel. Don’t fight that, you need to allow it to happen.”

Isabela cackled. “You really just told her to shit out a baby? Am I the only one who heard that?”

“Nope, you sure weren’t.” Varric sighed. “Let’s give the poor woman some space. Everyone but the actively contributing parties should exit. That means you, Isabela, and your dagger. Come along. We promised them food and drinks and have yet to deliver on either.”

“DAMN YOU, FENRIS! WHAT’S THAT CURSE IN TEVENE?!” 

“Amatus,” he offered.

“I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! AND THAT’S NOT A CURSE! FASTA VAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!”

“I thought you forgot that word,” Fenris said as the others left the room.

Varric shook his head, hand on the door, and sighed.

The sudden cry from the other side of the room made them all turn back. Merrill was holding a baby, covered in blood, who already was putting Eris to shame with her hearty wail. 

Anders moved to her, ripping off a piece of clean sheet and handing it to Merrill. The woman dabbed at the child, grinning, removing most of the grime from the babe. She turned to Eris and Fenris, smiling. She held out the tiny bundle to Eris. 

“It’s a girl. Congratulations. You have a healthy, beautiful baby girl.”

Fenris looked up at Isabela. “What was that about you and a dagger…?”

Aveline shook her head. “No, absolutely not. She planned to give your  _ infant  _ a dagger.”

“It’s  _ Rivaini steel _ !” Isabela protested, holding it out towards Fenris. “Look at the engravings!”

He took the knife, slid it back into its sheath, and attached it to his belt. “There is no point in wasting good steel. Perhaps one day, when she’s at least  _ crawling _ we can make a ceremony of offering her your gift. Until then, thank you for the knife.” He grinned.

“At least  _ somebody  _ appreciates me,” Isabela chuckled. 

Fenris looked at them all. “Thank you all. If you don’t mind, I would like a few moments before you start with whatever nonsense you have planned.”

There was some muttering, but everyone turned to go, Varric the last out the door before the gangly mage. 

“Anders?” Fenris called. “Thank you. You… Why didn’t you tell us, Anders? About everything?”

He saw Anders turning back. Varric was pretty sure he was the only one of the rest who heard his reply.

“I never thought you would understand. I believe now… I believe I was wrong. I couldn’t see clearly,  _ think  _ clearly. Kirkwall was too  _ loud,  _ if that makes sense at all. It hurt me, being there. After I left, I had space to think and I realized that… Even if you didn’t agree, perhaps you could have helped. Perhaps you might have even  _ wanted  _ to help. It had never occurred to me and I wanted to shelter you all. I failed. I am sorry.”

Eris sighed. “We would have sheltered  _ you,  _ Anders, if you had only given us the choice.”

“I am sorry,” he said, his voice nearly a whisper.

“I forgive you,” Fenris said. “I am still angry, but I forgive you. Don’t do anything stupid for a few years and perhaps we can even be friends.”

“I forgive you too. We both do. Don’t disappear again, please.”

Anders nodded. “I will try not to. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try. You have my word.”

“Come on Blondie, let’s let them alone. We will have time for more reconciliation later, but I think they need a nap and  _ you  _ need a good meal.”

Anders laughed lightly. “How did you know?”

Varric rolled his eyes. “When have you ever been good at remembering to eat?”

They made their way to the kitchen to see the others munching on sandwiches and grinning, the earlier troubles forgotten, at least for a moment. He thought about bringing Fenris and Eris some food, but thought better of it. It was a task for later, after they had a chance to hold each other. To recover.

_ It was never easy with this bunch, but they usually shut up and get what’s needed when it comes down to it. And I guess that’s all that matters in the end. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! As you may have noticed, I've tempered my pace a bit for mental health reasons. I'm hoping to get another chapter up for this and Imperium very soon. They haven't been forgotten, life has just been... Interesting.
> 
> Make sure to check out Leth's beautiful artwork on [Tumblr](https://lethendralis-paints.tumblr.com/) ! Ari, Eris, Fenris, Aryll, and Solas pop up quite often!
> 
> Dareth shiral,  
-Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading about our beloved Ari.
> 
> If you liked this, be sure to stop by and say hello on Tumblr to [Lethendralis](https://lethendralis-paints.tumblr.com) and [Midnight](https://midnightprelude.tumblr.com)! We love talking to people.
> 
> And tell Leth how amazing her artwork is. She *loves* it. Absolutely loves it. Flood her asks. And um. Don't tell her I sent you. :P


End file.
